Body Switch no Jutsu!
by Crystal Avatar
Summary: [Rated K for LOW LANG, LOW VIOL] Sasuke and Naruto are caught in a freak accident that switches their minds and their bodies! Now Konoha's two hottest rivals must learn to live each other's very different lives until they can return back! PLEASE RNR!


Body Switch no Jutsu! 

_By: Crystal Avatar_

_Story Summary and Plot Synopsis: Body Switch no Jutsu! _was a crazy idea that entered my head a few weeks ago. Anyone who's ever watched a Naruto episode in their entire life should already be familiar with the heated rivalry that exists between the two. They seem to come from two different worlds: Sasuke, the cool angsty-avenger, always looks down on Naruto, the jumpy attention-seeker. Well the idea is this: What if they both swapped bodies for a while and saw what life was like in each other's shoes?

And that's where this story begins.

_Disclaimer: Naruto Universe belongs to Kishimoto Masahi!_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter One – You Bet Your Ass You Better Be Careful What You Wish For_

Naruto, as always, stood in the center of a ring of people in the schoolyard after classes were done for the day. The only way he ever knew to get attention was by pulling off pranks and dirty jokes, and that's just what he was doing on this fated day.

Naruto wetted his hands and drew his hair back so that it imitated his classmate's hairstyle. Then he comically narrowed his eyes so it became obvious to his audience who he was trying to imitate. He clenched his fist and looked at everyone weirdly.

"Eh- Look at me! I'm Sasuke! I think I'm so cool and I hate everyone! I need a life!"

The crowd cheered and laughed. Naruto loved it.

Hehehe… stupid Sasuke. Everyone thinks you're a fool now! 

"Hey! Hey! How about this one guys?" Naruto drew his sleeves up and smeared some red-colored dirt all over his arms so that it looked he had been beaten up pretty badly.

"Look at me now! I'm dead and beaten Sasuke!"

Then he changed his voice.

"Ugh! I'm so obviously hurt and dying, the blood's practically dripping down my arms…gasp…coughbut don't… cough… worry about me, I'll be alright… even though I just barely survived some over-dramatized ninja attack!"

The crowd whistled and cheered. It really did seem like Uchiha Sasuke!

"Okay, guys! Look at me, now! I bet you can all guess this next one…!"

Suddenly the entire crowd gasped and went quiet. The huge circle broke open to let one single, quiet, male student walk through the crowd to meet Naruto in the middle.

It was Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto was already lying on the ground, not having noticed him walk up to him.

"Ugh!" Naruto said in his best impersonation of Sasuke's deep voice, "No! I'm dying! Gasp… I… I can't die yet… I have to kill _that man! That man_ this! _That man_ that! Na na na! I gotta kill him! Bla bla bla! I'll…!" Then suddenly, Naruto gasped and played dead.

Naruto lay still on the ground, waiting for his fans to cheer for him. It never came.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" A dark voiced yelled out.

Naruto looked up with an alarmed gasp. He saw Sasuke spiking his hair.

"Look at me!" Sasuke said in his highest-pitched voice, " I'm a crazy little monkey that jumps around doing stupid pranks because I'm a total idiot!"

Sasuke proceeded to jump around with his legs wide open like a monkey.

The crowd went wild and cheered on the new performer.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto cried, casting a scowl at Sasuke and regaining his feet. "What about me? Huh? Do you want to go out with me? Sorry, no, I'm too busy trying to kill _that man_. What about you? Do you like me? Well, sorry, I have to kill _that man_!"

The crowd's laughter was fresh and fiery. The girls particularly cheered on this act.

"Oh yeah? Who's this? I'm going to go become Hokage some day even though it's a high and powerful position I'm never going to reach because the only thing I can transform into is a version of me that looks like a deflated balloon, but that doesn't matter, because enemy ninja out on the field are stupid enough to fall for that!"

Sasuke performed a series of clumsily made hand seals on purpose, and, in a puff of smoke, transformed into a sad, awful looking version of Uzumaki Naruto, lying on the ground as if he had just been beaten up and left for dead.

The crowd laughed again and applauded.

"You! Don't ever make fun of my ambitions to become a Hokage or I'll make you sorry! Everyone might be afraid of you, but I'm not, Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto yelled in anger, pointing his finger defiantly at the transformed student's face.

Sasuke transformed back.

"Oh yeah? Well you were teasing my ambitions about killing someone… how does it feel, Naruto? You have NO IDEA what it's like to be me either, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Oh yeah? YOU have NO IDEA what it's like to be ME!" Naruto yelled back.

"Really? Well I wouldn't want to be you right after I beat your ass down, right now!"

"Oh yeah? Bring it on! When and where?"

"Now! At the Konoha Cliffs!"

And without another word the pair jumped on to rooftops on a desperate flight towards the faces of the Hokages carved in the stone above Konoha. The other children that had been watching the entire fiasco ran and followed after them towards the cliffs.

When Naruto and Sasuke had arrived, along with a smaller audience to watch them, they stared each other down with angry eyes.

"That's right… you'll never be able to be half the person I am, Naruto- a winner!"

"Huh? You're nothing but a loser, Sasuke, why would I want to be like you? If you were ANYTHING AT ALL like me, I'd be shaking right now… but you aren't!"

"That's it! No more talking! I'm coming!"

Sasuke charged up to Naruto and the two collided in a splash of chakra coming from both of their bodies. They were literally holding each other's hands down, staring face to face with mean expressions burned into their faces, trying to knock the other one down.

"Come on, Sasuke! Is that all you got?" Naruto cried out, straining.

"Have some more!" Sasuke yelled.

The chakra forming between the two competitors immediately swelled up larger and bounced around at a dangerous rate.

That's when Iruka, the boys' teacher, arrived in a panic and a pant. He asked the kids next to him what had happened.

"Sasuke and Naruto were making fun of each other, then they started a fight here, sensei," A little girl answered him back.

"Oh my god! Naruto! Sasuke! Stop this immediately or I will!"

The boys ignored their teacher and kept trying to get the better of the other with their chakra trying to outgrow the other's.

With that, Iruka's eyes became red and he raised his arms at them in anger.

Suddenly, the cliff's began to rumble with the great deal of combined power Sasuke and Uchiha were causing. Then it abruptly became cloudy and began to rain.

In the blink of an eye, the weather over Konoha had changed from sunny to stormy.

"You can never be like me, Naruto!" Sasuke cried out.

"I'll never want to be like you at all, Sasuke!" Naruto replied.

Then lightning forked through the sky and dipped a spear of electricity into the highest point of conductivity: specifically, the huge sphere of chakra the boys had made.

That's when the explosion came- quick and sudden and powerful.

"Whoa!" Naruto cried as he was thrown high into the air.

"Ahhh!" Sasuke yelled, thrown high up, but in the opposite direction from Naruto.

Both fell towards the village from the clouds above…

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Iruka cried, running to summon help from the other adults in the village. But he would be too late by the time the boys landed back in the village.

Naruto's body ended up in a river somewhere in the eastern outskirts of the village. The deep water having broken his fall, as he dived through and surfaced again at the edge, gasping for air. His blonde hair was an unruly mess.

Sasuke clambered over the edge of someone's swimming pool, somewhere in the western outskirts of the village. The water here was also deep enough to preserve his life from the tremendous height he had reached. His black hair flayed over his eyes.

Although they were both some distance from each other, they climbed over their respective edges at the same time and brushed the hair from their eyes.

"Stupid fool," Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Ya ya ya ya ya! That arrogant kid! I coulda' had him! I coulda'!" Sasuke swore loudly, shaking his body like a dog would to dry himself.

That's when both boys looked down at their hands, then touched their faces at the same time. That's when both of the boys made the most awful discovery in their entire lives.

And from the east to the west of Konoha, two voices could be heard calling out.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

One was a high-pitched, anxious voice; the other was a deep and angry one.

The craziness had only just begun.


End file.
